Love is A Drug
by TechnicolorWords
Summary: A series of short Percabeth one-shots. Mostly fluff, occasional angst. Review suggestions. (Update- Now taking requests for any Heroes of Olympus/The Seven couples. No longer just percabeth but mainly)
1. What is Love?

It's late, her body pressed against me. My arms wrapped around her waist. I can feel her even breathing, her chest rising and falling. She's fast asleep. Her eyelids hiding her beautiful gray eyes from my view. Her blonde curls spread out against the pillow.

I want to talk to her. To kiss her. To touch her. To just be _with_ her. She turns to face me. I stare at her beautiful face, getting that usual rush of adrenaline that I get whenever I look at her. They say love is like a drug, and in some ways it is. It makes you irrational. But love is selfish. You want more. You want it for yourself if others have it. Love is pain. It's gut wrenching, heart-breaking, _irresistible_ pain. Love is beauty. It shows you the perfection in a person. Love is hate. Pure and utter hatred for every second that you aren't with them. Love is perfect and flawed. Wonderful and terrible. Love is indescribable.

Her eyes flutter open and lock with mine. Far too soon, she buries her face in my chest, and I tighten my grip around her. Holding her like I never want to let go, which I don't.

"I love you" she mumbles out.

I faint smile finds its way to my lips.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

I lied. Love is perfectly describable. Love is Annabeth in my arms.


	2. Normal Couples

They weren't like normal couples. Normal couples didn't have matching scars. Normal couples didn't share the same nightmare. Normal couples could spend a night away from each other without terror, and pain, and heartbreak flooding their mind.

They weren't like normal couples. Normal couples didn't go to hell and back for each other. Normal couples didn't share unconditional, undying love for each other, Normal couples didn't know each other better than themselves.

They weren't a normal couple, They were the perfect couple.


	3. Each Other

When her screams broke the silence of the night, he came running.

When he cried himself to sleep, she held him tight.

When she was plagued with memories, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

When he blamed himself, she reassured him.

When there was Annabeth, there was Percy.

No one else understood why. Why they couldn't sleep alone. Why they were always together. Why they got so sad when the stars came out. But they understood. they knew. And that, was all they needed. Each other.


	4. Sleepless Nights

2 years. They haven't spent a night apart for 2 years, since Tartarus. So when the time came for them to go to sleep, it was hard. Percy laid awake in his bed a his mom's apartment, Annabeth laid awake in her bed in her Dad's house. Both of their minds infected with terror. Before long, they both had made a rainbow and pulled out a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase."

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson."

Before they knew it, they were looking at each other once again.

"I couldn't sleep," Annabeth mutters.

"I miss you," Percy responds.

"I wish you were here."

"I want to hold you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon enough, they were both asleep.

When Sally went to wake up Percy, the Iris message was still there, showing Annabeth fast asleep. She smiled lightly then closed the door again.


	5. The Jealous Type

Percy and Annabeth were both the jealous type. So when new boys would flirt with Annabeth, sometimes they would mysteriously end up naked and soaking wet on the dining pavilion. So when girls would fawn over Percy, sometimes they would find their clothes shredded with the familiar markings of a certain bone dagger. Occasionally, Chiron got involved. He would ask both of them if they had anything to do with it, and the guilty one would deny it while the other smirked in the corner of Chiron's office. Percy and Annabeth were both the jealous type, and they knew it.


	6. The Army of the Risen

When the armies of Olympus saw him leading the army against them, most dropped their weapons. The rest, used their weapons as support so they didn't fall over. No one expected it. To see _him_ of all people leading the army of their greatest foes. Titans and Giants alike. Thousands upon thousands of monsters and beasts of every shape and size.

They all thought he was dead. When he went missing, they thought he was kidnapped and killed. It made them angrier, and they rallied. They would avenge him.

When the Gods heard word of who was leading the opposing forces, they realized they could not win. Not with him in charge.

They army swept through the forces of Olympus faster than ever thought possible. Almost everyone was slaughtered. Except for a select few, thirteen to be exact. One for each of the Gods. Some Gods got two. Theses select few were put in chains and dragged to Olympus.

When the army reached the gates of Olympus, they were more than ready. _Him_ , and two Titans walked into the throne room of the Gods. The thirteen were dragged behind them. _He_ walked up to Zeus, and held his sword to his throat.

"Step down from the throne," he hissed.

The Gods witnessed something they never thought would happen, Zeus stepped down from his throne in _fear. He_ proceeded to take Zeus's place.

He grinned maliciously, "Good. Now the rest of you, kneel before me" All the Gods started to move before him when he said, "Except for Athena."

The Gods stared at Athena, as she went to sit beside him. She was _smiling_.

"I was wondering when you would pull me out," she says.

"I wouldn't let my dear _general_ endure the same fate as these pathetic Gods." he says.

"Athena, what are you doing?" asked Zeus.

"What does it look like? I am taking my rightful place as General in the Army of the Risen." she chuckles.

"Why?" Zeus questions, looking hurt.

She's about to say something, when _He_ walks up to Zeus, fury dancing in his eyes.

"Why? Because you _killed_ her. Not the Titans. Not the Giants. Not Gaea. The Gods. Because you thought _I_ was too powerful. You wanted to remind me of my place. Well let me thank you. Because I know my place now. _I_ am the rightful ruler. _I_ am just. _I_ am powerful."

He spits out.

Zeus drops his gaze. _He_ calls to one of the Titan servants, "Bring the prisoners."

The chain of survivors are brought over and thrown in front of the Gods. He commands them to kneel. "I want you Gods to feel my pain. To know my sorrow."

He brings a knife to the throat of a blonde haired boy, "Jason Grace, son of Zeus, treasured child, a Roman hero, will now face death," He says, then drops the knife from his throat, "But first, I have a surprise. It is not called the Army of the Risen for no reason. Titans and Giants that rose from Tartarus. Monsters following, but most importantly," the doors to the throne room open, "my Queen."

The thirteen survivors raise their head and see a face they never thought they'd see again. Their faces go pale. The woman in the long gray dress that matches her eyes walks over to _Him_ , her Golden curls bouncing with every step. When she steps in front of the kneeling Gods, they all gasp, and she smiles. "I wish I could say it's nice to see you again," she says.

Annabeth Chase goes to take her seat in what was once Hera's throne. _He_ turns back to the Gods. "Now back to business," He yanks up the head of Jason Grace by the hair, and cuts his throat open, then dropping his body to the floor. Almost every person in the room lets out a cry of anguish.

"That one was for you Zeus. Next, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, hero of Olympus." He says.

"Percy let me go," she says loudly.

He drops her hair, and she smiles, then he brings knife down into her back. "Your charmspeak doesn't work on me Beauty Queen. Now, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, soldier in the battle of Manhattan, must die." He says, running the knife against her throat, then letting her body drop to the floor. The Gods are screaming.

He goes to stand between the next people, "Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace. A survivor of Tartarus, and Hunter of Artemis, are to be released." He says. Thalia and Nico smile as their chains are removed. They go to sit on the thrones. "How could I kill my second in command and my Lieutenant." He smirks. "Nico! Think of Bianca!" Hades cries out.

Nico looks at his father, "Believe me I did. Speaking of which, when is she coming?"

"Soon enough Lieutenant." He responds, moving on in the line of prisoners.

"Leo Valdez, my personal inventor, you get to live." He says, as Leo is dragged away, kicking and screaming protests about he wants to be killed too.

"Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, you will live as requested by Nico. As will you Reyna and Will." He says, looking displeased. They are pulled away, Reyna fighting her restraints, Hazel crying, and Frank trying to change form. Will is released, and he runs over to Nico.

"Who do we have left? Ah. Connor, Travis, and Pollux. You will all die now."

Hermes and Dionysus are screaming, asking for them to be killed instead. "You won't get the sweet release of death, Gods." He says, looking at them.

He quickly slaughters the rest of the prisoners. Then turns to the Gods, "When you killed Annabeth, I realized how cruel you are. I realized that you don't deserve to rule. You are probably thinking that I am just as cruel. Killing your children in front of you, but you forget I can raise the dead. They all knew what was going to happen. And they all played along, making you believe that they were fighting for you. I can raise everyone. Every single soldier in that army. And I will. Now, get out of my sight." The Titan servants called in the rest of the army which took the Gods to the prisons.

He went to sit in his new throne. " I am the new ruler," he said.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and I brought down Olympus."

 **I know that this isn't romantic, but I wanted to write it. So deal with it.**


	7. She's Gone

We were fighting, and she left. I don't know why we were fighting. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that she left. I need her, she can't leave.

I run out the door after her.  
"Annabeth!" I scream.  
I see her running across the street.  
"Annabeth, wait!"  
I finally catch up to her in the middle of Central Park.

She's crying.  
"What do you want, Percy?" She says, her voice filled with pain.  
"I- I'm sorry" I say.  
"That's not enough this time Percy."  
She starts to walk away, but I grab her wrist.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouts at me.  
"Just- wait a second, let me talk" I plead.  
She slaps me.  
"No. I need some time... Alone" she tells me and takes off again.  
"Please, wait." I say, but she can't hear me.  
It starts to sink in, she's gone, and she might not come back. What the hell did I do? I collapse. I just lay on the ground,thinking about what happened

It all comes rushing back.  
"Percy, what if it was me? What if I had been pregnant!" She yells.

There was a test in the bathroom, it was Piper's. I thought it was Annabeth's. I was so confused, I confronted her, and... What happened? All I remember is screaming. And then she had asked me what I would do if she was pregnant.

"I don't know! We're 21, Annabeth! We're not ready for a child. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"Say that you'd love me no matter what. Say that you'd love out child no matter what. That's all I want."

"I don't know if I would, Annabeth" I scream. As soon as I say it, I regret it.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn- "  
She cut me off. "Save it, Percy"

That's when she left.

I finally stand up, I'm so cold. That's what I get for staying out this long in November. How long have I been outside? I don't know. 15 minutes?

I trudge back to apartment, dodging cars in the road.

When I finally get there, I unlock the door, and heads fright for the couch. I flip down and turn on the news.

"This just in, a body has been found in an alley just outside Central Park. There is evidence of sexual assault. It is a young woman" says the news reporter.

This catches my attention, is it Her? No, I've only been out like 15 minutes. I check the clock, it's been 2 hours. What?

"The body has been identified" says they news reporter.

I stare at the screen.

"Annabeth Chase has been murdered."


	8. Sobs

For years, the people at Camp Half Blood didn't know the difference between crying and sobbing. That is, until they returned from Tartarus.  
Crying was silent tears running down your face. Crying was soft droplets falling from your eyes.  
Sobbing was hot streams of water rushing down your face. Sobbing was loud cries. It was choking on the air around you. Sobbing was letting harsh breaths escape your mouth. Sobbing was letting every part of your soul out through the tears rolling down your face.  
And that's what they heard every night. Then a door. Then footsteps. Then whispers. Then silence.


	9. Hazardous

**TRIGGER**

Be careful with love. Love is hazardous.

At first, it's beautiful. It's perfect. It's untouchable, magnificent passion. It is the ever burning fire in your soul. It fills up your heart, and you drown in it. But instead of killing you, it makes you better.

But when you screw it up. When you screw it up, love is awful. The joy, and passion, and perfection that once fulfilled you, is now poison that consumes you. It's a void in your heart, that can't ever be filled. The only way to truly know if you love someone, is if you lose them. Is if you feel the pain from losing the one that you love.

When Percy died, Annabeth knew she truly loved him. When she held his lifeless body, she knew she truly loved him. When he was burned under a shroud, she knew she truly loved him. Because she felt that pain. She felt the poison course through her veins every single day. So she cut them open, trying to get rid of the poison. Instead she, just heard his voice, scolding her. But it was okay, because she made a mistake. She let out too much poison. And soon, she saw Percy again.


	10. Coffee Shops and Strangers

"Excuse me, I just, are you okay?" The tall man asks as he looks worriedly down at the curly haired blonde that's crying and just ran into him.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry for running into you," she mutters, not meeting his vibrant green eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you don't look okay, c-can I buy you a coffee?" He asks hopefully.

"Uh, s-sure, there is a-uh, coffee shop just a block that way," she tells him, pointing in the other direction.

He flashes a crooked grin at her and tells her to follow him. She trails behind him but he doesn't seem to mind because he continues to talk animatedly about gods know what. From the 3 minute walk she has **learned** his name is Percy, he's a senior in high school, on the swim team and loves blue foods. She has a small smile on her lips as she listens. He's a great distraction from the heartache she felt moments ago. His tales are interrupted with apologies and "excuse me" as he makes his way through the crowded New York streets. At some point he grabbed her hand and started pulling her along so she wouldn't get lost. He finally stops talking as they reach the door of the coffee shop and he pushes it open with the sound of a bell. Her cheeks flushed from cold finally start to return to normal. They stand in line, a very long line if she may add, and decide their drinks. They stand silently, awkwardness and tension filling the space around them as they wait. Finally Percy exclaims, "oh my gods! I don't even know your name. My mom would be turning in her grave. Never mind, she's not dead, but if she was, that sounds weird, I don't want her to be dead, I jus-"

She cuts him off, "Percy, it's fine, my name is Annabeth."

He smiles sheepishly and they finally step up to order their drinks. Annabeth orders just a coffee with milk and Percy orders the drink with possibly the most sugar on the menu. Annabeth goes to find a table as Percy waits for the drinks. She sits at a secluded table in the corner and watches him stand near the counter, rocking on his heels and drumming his fingers on his thigh. Her own foot is tapping impatiently as she sits. She waits silently, just thinking when suddenly he rushes over, both drinks in hand. He sits across from her and passes the drink over. She grips it tightly, trying to warm her fingers. They sit silently and awkwardly again, occasionally sipping their drinks when Percy speaks up, "So, what happened?"

Annabeth sighs and looks up at him, this time noticing how pretty his eyes really are. She flushes at her thoughts and tries to cover it up by talking, "My stepmother kicked me out again. I apparently am too expensive and take too much work and because I'm about to graduate, I should be able to afford a place on my own," she mumbles sadly.

Percy's brow furrows and his nose crinkles in thought. Annabeth thinks it's adorable, but would never admit it. He opens his mouth, then closes it, trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, he speaks, "Do you need a place to stay?"

She is a little shocked at his words, and she stares at him, bewildered. "No, I've slept on the street before," she stutters out.

He smiles at her warmly, "I'm not gonna let that happen, I'm sure my mom and stepdad won't mind. They are really nice, you can sleep on the couch, or in my bed. Not with me, I'd sleep on the couch then. Not that I would mind sleeping next to a pretty girl, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, and-"

"Percy, you're rambling. I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept. I barely know you. You could be an axe murderer," Annabeth says, blushing again at his offer.

"I promise I'm not, and I insist, I can't let you sleep on the streets, especially when it's this cold, please?" He says, pouting.

Annabeth gives him a hesitant smile and nods, accepting. He grins widely and stands abruptly, "Great!" He says excitedly.

She stands too, and he immediately pulls her out the door of the coffee shop, their half empty coffees still sitting in the table. He pulls her hand along as he basically runs home. Annabeth is smiling more than she has smiled in a while. He is rambling again, but she doesn't care, she just likes the sound of his voice. She may be developing just a tiny itty bitty crush on him.

 ** _I may be an awful person that never updates, so sorry. Also, what do you guys think about me expanding this so its not just percabeth? I was thinking solangelo, caleo, etc. I'm also going to start taking requests for stories, (almost) any couple in the pjo/hoo series. Also, if you read my Reyna story, an update for that will be coming soon. Please review so I know your thoughts. Sorry again._**


	11. Oblivious

Percy is oblivious. That's a well known fact. So when the girl with her chest pushed out and a prize winning smile comes up to him and asks him out for coffee, he nods enthusiastically. He doesn't know it's a date or that she was trying to flirt, he thought he was just making a friend.

When they meet at the coffee shop, Percy is all smiles and she's all seduction. He is still clueless, but they continue to make small talk.

"So what is your favorite thing to do?" She asks, leaning forward more.

"Probably going to the beach with Annabeth," he tell her.

She leans back, "who is Annabeth," she asks, venom laced in her voice.

"Annabeth? Oh, she is my girlfriend. She is amazing. She has the beautiful gray eyes and curly blond hair. She loves architecture and reading and is so smart. Annabeth is also really nice and funny and wonderful and I love her. I bet you would like her, you too should be friends," he says, completely unaware.

"You're dating someone? Then why did you agree to come on this date?" She whisper screams.

He looks at her, confusion evident, "this was a date?"

"Yes!" She shouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was trying to make friends, I didn't know you were asking me out," he mumbles.

As if the situation could get worse, he hears a shout.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yells, walking over as the other girl storms away.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks him when they're alone.

"I fee bad, she thought we were on a date but I just wanted to make a friend," he sighs as Annabeth laughs.

 _ **Please request story prompts/couples, and review. Thanks!**_


	12. Returning Home (AU)

I knock on the door and grip Annabeth's hand nervously.

"Be right there!" A voice shouts from inside the apartment.

My breathing gets more rapid from nerves and unconscious get closer to Annabeth.

My mind is rushing through all the things that can go wrong and I want to leave, to do this another time. Before I can, the door swings open and my mom stands there, dumbfounded.

"Percy?" She whispers.

I give her a small smile and nod.

"Percy!" She sobs pulling Annabeth and I inside.

I let go of Annabeth's hand as my mom hugs me. I hug her back tightly, lowering my head onto my shoulder, fighting back tears. I hold onto her, trying to I make up for all the lost time.

"It's okay mom, it's okay, we're back. We won," I mumble into her hair.

I hear her sniffling and I feel overwhelming guilt. My tears finally start to fall but I try and blink them away. When I hear Paul walk in, I pull away and hurry back to Annabeth just before my mom pulls her into a hug as well. I wipe the tears from my cheek and go up to Paul.

"Thank you, for taking care of her. I wish I could have, I wish none of this ever happened," I tell him quietly.

He nods as he hugs me too. When the tearful reunion is over, my mom ushers us into the living room. Annabeth and I sit down as my mom and Paul sit across from us. I see my mom acknowledging how close Annabeth and I are, but she says nothing.

"So, what happened?" My mom asks.

Annabeth and I give pained smiles, we had already agreed to not talk about Tartarus, at lead not yet. We begin our tale of woes, excluding bits and pieces here and there. We talk about how I lost my memory, which she knew, but also about the Roman camp and all the new people and traveling to Rome and Greece and the Athena Parthenos. We talk about how we defeated the Giants and how the Romans almost destroyed Camp Half-Blood. We finish with how Gaea was killed by Leo and how Leo is dead (A/N: He has yet to return).

Paul and my mom sit in a stunned silence and I can't help but to think that they didn't even hear the worst part. My mom is crying and I feel bad, so I reach out and grab her hand reassuringly.

"Oh, m-my baby, and Annabeth, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say," my mom stutters out.

"Sally, it's okay. You couldn't have helped any more than we could have avoided it," Annabeth says.

My mom nods, wiping her tears. We sit in a sad silence for a few moments before my mom stands.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner," she says, sighing and heading toward the kitchen.

Annabeth stands to follow, offering her help. They get to work in the kitchen and I stand too, hoping to convince my mom to make some of it blue. Paul stops me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, I- I'm sorry, and you're so brave," he says, then walks away as though it never happened.

I follow him into the kitchen and see my mom already with the blue food dye in hand. I smirk and walk up behind Annabeth, leaning my head on her shoulder. She swats at me, but still smiles.

"If you're going to be in here, at least help," she states, handing me a bowl of potatoes and a peeler.

Soon enough, my mom has managed a full meal. I set down the last plate and we all talk our seats and start serving food. I take on my role as a human vacuum and start inhaling food. Annabeth stares at me, confused on how I manage to eat so much in so little time. I'm sure I look like a chipmunk considering I'm halfway through my plate before everyone else has had three bites.

"Percy slow down, surely there was food on the ship you were on?" My mom jokes.

"Yeah, but in Tartarus there isn't much but fire water and monster dust," I retort without thinking.

All I hear is the clink of forks hitting plates and then silence. I don't understand at first until I realize what I said. I look up and see my mom and Paul staring at us in horror again. I grab Annabeth's hand from under the table and let out a nervous laugh.

"What?" My mom whispers.

"Um, we may have left out a portion of our journey," I say.

"You were in Tartarus?" Paul asks.

I nod slowly, "When, uh, Annabeth got the Athena Parthenos, she was tangled in webs, and we got dragged into Tartarus by Arachne. We escaped through the doors of death with the help of Bob and Damasen. Tartarus himself tried to kill us but we got out, barely," I say quietly, trying to avoid as much detail as possible.

"Who are Bob and Damasen?" My mom asks.

"Bob is the former Titan Iapetus and Damasen is a giant," I say, trying to make it clear that's all I want to say.

I lol over and see Annabeth crying silently so I stand up and pull her away. We're almost out of the room but I turn my head to them, but meeting their eyes, and speak, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want to talk about it. Tartarus is your worst nightmare. It's a living, breathing, nightmare," I say, and pull Annabeth from the room.


	13. Shut Your Mouth (Solangelo)

Nico isn't a touchy feely person. He doesn't do PDA, he can barely handle hugs. He has his personal space bubble, and Will has accepted this. He has also learned the line with Nico, where it is and when it's time to stop. The general rule is let Nico do it first. Holding hands? Nico has to initiate. Cuddling? Nico leans his head in Will first. That's as far as it has gotten. As much as Will longs to shower him with kisses and run his fingers through his hair, he won't. At least, not until he knows it's okay.

But when Nico is sitting reading a book on his bed, biting his lip, his eyes moving over the page furiously, Will is at a bit of a disadvantage. He has nothing to distract him, so all he does is watch Nico in all his angelic glory. Nico can feel eyes on him, so he glances up and gives Will a playful glare.

"What do you want sunshine," Nico sighs, returning to his book.

"I'm bored," Will exclaims, throwing himself dramatically back on the bed.

"Pick up a book, I have a lot," Nico tells him.

"They're all in Italian," Will whines.

"Learn Italian," Nico suggests.

"I'm gonna sing a song," Will says excitedly, bolting up.

Nico cringes, "Please don't."

"And at last I see the light,

And it's like the fog has lifted," Will starts to sing.

"Shut up," Nico commands, but Will ignores him.

"It's warm and real and bright,

And it's like the sky is new," he continues.

Nico sighs, putting his book down and closing his eyes, "Shhh."

"All at once everything is different,

Now that I se-" Will is cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his own as he is tugged down by his collar.

He is too dumbfounded to reciprocate so Nico lets him go and immediately blushes.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You should probably go," Nico whispers, sadness and embarrassment lacing together in his voice.

Will just stands there like an idiot, cheeks red and eyes wide.

He looks down at Nico, and suddenly a huge grin spreads across his face. Nico sees it and looks confused. Before Nico can say anything, Will is kissing him again. And this time with more fervor. Will's hands are gently resting on Nico's waist, testing the waters. Nico just goes in for the kill and tangles his fingers in Will's hair. Will smirks at this action, knowing that now he can finally feel Nico's hair too.

Nico would laugh at him if he knew how much of a turn on his hair was too Will, but Will couldn't help it. It was a gorgeous dark brown, almost black and messy and soft and just long off so that he could really run his fingers through it.

They are pressed up against each other and Nico is the perfect height for it. He has grown in the few years since the Giant War and now he is just under 2 inches shorter than Will. Needless to say, puberty did Nico well. He is lean but muscular, his jaw is much more defined and goddamn his collar bones. They drove Will mad.

Will could feel Nico's long fingers in his hair. They were cold and it contrasted with the warmth of his mouth on Will's. Nico had a piano player's hands. They were long and skinny and delicate but strong.

Will was so lost in thought and the kiss that he didn't even hear the Hades cabin door open. However, he did hear the high pitched squeal that the opener released. Nico pulls away abruptly and is already bright red, but Will can see the anger burning in his eyes.

Jason is standing there squealing like a five year old basically bouncing up and down.

"Oh my gods, FINALLY!" Jason exclaims.

Nico looks seconds from murdering him and Jason rambling about how long he has been waiting for this is not helping. The next thing Will knows, Nico is running towards Jason full speed. Jason runs away and all Will can hear is a mixture of excited squeals and screams of terror and Nico screaming death threats in Italian. Even though Nico is thoroughly embarrassed, Will can't help but let loose a giddy smile and fall back onto the bed.

 ** _The first non-Percabeth story! I hope you enjoyed it, I really love solangelo. This was only like 75% revised (I have been very bad at that lately, as evidenced by past chapters) so sorry. Also, I will be off the map from July 26 to August 1 so obviously there will be no updates. I haven't abandoned it, I will be on vacation._**


	14. Kitchen Nights and Kisses (AU Percabeth)

The smell of cooking garlic floats through the kitchen and the sound of a knife slicing through onion and hitting a cutting bored rings out. They work in harmony, not a single word needs to be uttered for them to know exactly what to do. As Percy turns to place the chopped onions in the heated skillet, Annabeth moved to the counter, placing down the empty bowl, both of them quickly taking each other's places.

Percy stirs the contents of the pan as Annabeth prepares the aubergine (A/N- that's eggplant, aubergine sounded better). It's serene, having someone that knows you so well they can predict your every move. They may as well be fighting back to back with swords, slaying monsters with how well they work together.

It was pure coincidence, how they found each other. Percy Jackson, world renowned chef and cuisine expert. He can make a five star meal from almost anything. He was looking for an apprentice, and after his extensive interviews, he found no one worth a second thought. He searched for weeks in multiple different countries. It seemed hopeless, so he went for comfort food. Well, as close to comfort food as he could get. He doubted the food truck had blue pizza, but it did have the best pizza he'd ever had instead. It was ridiculous how someone in a small truck could produce something that good. It was prepared by none other than Annabeth Chase, chef in training. He explained his search and gave her an offer along with his card. A few days later, he got the call he had been hoping for. She was in.

It's been 5 months since then and Annabeth is one of the best Percy has ever seen. Her skills shine through in everything she cooks. He employed her at his restaurant and often, like tonight, they stay after closing and cook when it's just them. It's mostly for her practice but they have become very close friends. Best friends. Much to Percy's girlfriend's disapproval. She doesn't like Annabeth, she doesn't like how much time her and Percy spend together. She has never been a fan of Percy's female friends but Annabeth especially.

The food is finished so Percy tells Annabeth to plate it, presentation is everything after all. When she is finished, she looks nervously at Percy, waiting for his approval. He grimaces at it but then meets her eyes and grins.

"You did great Annabeth," he tells her, grabbing a fork and hands her own too.

She breaks out in a smile and grabs the fork from him. He puts the dish in the middle of the table and stands across from her, leaning his elbows on the table. He takes the fork and scoops up some of the aubergine and brings it to his mouth. Before he eats it, he looks from under his shaggy hair, partially covering his eyes and makes eye contact with Annabeth and smirks.

She hesitantly smiles, not sure of how to react. He looks really sexy like that. And goddamn, his smirk. She feels her knees wobble. She may have a little crush on him, but she can't act on it. She won't act in it. He has a girlfriend and it might ruin this opportunity. He finally eats the forkful and moans. He _moans_ , that is so unfair. She can feel her face flush.

Percy looks up and Annabeth looks like a deer in headlights. He smiles at her, and scoops up more.

"Try some, it's delicious," he says.

She moves forward and takes some with her own fork and eats it. Her eyes flutter closed, and she smiles.

"We're a damn good team," she whispers.

He agrees and they quickly finish the plate, chatting and laughing as well.

"So my foot's totally in there right. I'm freaking out, the dog's having a seizure and I still got half a pie," Percy laughs.

Annabeth is about dying of laughter, and Percy is about to continue when his phone rings.

"One second," he says, answering the phone.

"Hey Rach," he says.

Annabeth can't make out the other side of the conversation but she hears screaming and Percy looks pained. It goes on for a few minutes before he whispers into the phone, "I'm coming home, don't worry," and hangs up.

He sighs and pockets the phone, rubbing his forward.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he tell her.

She gives him a small smile and nods.

"I'll get the dishes," she says.

He looks guilty, "Let me do just a few," he says moving toward the sink with a few pans. He fills it with water and soap, grabbing a cloth.

"No it's fine, you need to leave," Annabeth tell him, pushing him out of the way of the sink playfully.

"Are you sure?" He asks, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Positive, see I ca-" she starts, reaching her hand into the sudsy water and immediately slicing her hand open on a knife.

She grimaces, taking her hand out immediately, "Oh, motherf-" she begins, stopping quickly.

"Oh god, let me help," Percy exclaims, dragging her over to the first aid kit and sitting her on a stool.

He opens the kit and pulls out alcohol wipes, antibiotic cream and gauze wrap. He immediately grands her hand and she feels butterflies erupt in her stomach.

He wipes the cut and surrounding area then gently applies the antibiotic. She cringes at the stinging and he does the sexy glance again. She squeezes her eyes shut, pushing away the thoughts. He quickly wraps her hand in the gauze and ties it off, sighing.

"There, all better," he tells her, smiling.

She doesn't realize how close they were until now. He is inches from her face, and she keeps staring at his lips and eyes. His eyes are the prettiest thing she has ever seen. They are sea green and sometimes they almost look gold. She could stare at them for hours if it weren't for his lips. They're soft looking and plump and she just wants to kiss them. So she does. And the most surprising thing happens, he kisses back. And before she know it, her hand is in his hair and he is holding her waist. His lips are softer than she thought and all she can think about is how even after all day in a kitchen he still smells like clean linen and sea water.

He pulls away abruptly, backing up, confusion and guilt on his face. Annabeth can feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I-I should go, Rachel will be wondering where I am," Percy whispers.


	15. Jealousy and Tours (Solangelo)

Will Solace is not a jealous person. He isn't. So why is that when he sees people flirting with his boyfriend he feels jealousy creep up on him. It's ridiculous, because it's always girls who are flirting with Nico, and unless there has been some severe miscommunication between the two of them, Nico isn't attracted to girls. But Nico is oblivious, despite how obvious it is to anyone else. Lately, because Nico has been a lot happier, he'll talk to almost anyone. It's been years since the Giant War and he has come a long way. He still looks like an intimidating emo baby but is the friendliest you'll ever meet. He never wants others to feel the same way he did, excluded and unwanted. That's why he is talking to almost everybody, including the new camper and daughter of Demeter flirting with him.

Will watches as Nico talks animatedly about something and as the girl he's talking to twirls her hair and pushes her chest up. Will probably looks like a stalker, standing a distance away and staring angrily. He finally decides to do something about the exchange occurring and walks up, pretending to be calm. He stands next to Nico, who is now taller than him, and Nico looks down at him and smiles then continues to chat with the girl. She looks annoyed at Will's presence but continues to flirt. Nico is talking about camp activities and Will is glaring at the girl. I mean, he's trying to, he's a child of Apollo and a ball of fluff so he doesn't possess the true ability to glare. After a few minutes, Nico finishes his story and smiles at the girl. She giggles and starts to talk, "I was wondering, do you want to hang out sometime? You know, show me around camp and all," she asks.

He nods and Will stands on his tip toes to whisper in Nico's ear, "I think you should show me around the Hades cabin later, I'll pay."

Nico turns bright red and the girl looks confused.

"Yeah, okay," Nico responds quietly.

Will grins and hops off, much happier.

...

It's at the camp fire later that night when Will sees Nico again. Sitting and talking with the new camper again. Will frowns at the sight. As he watches them talk, he sees the girl place a hand on Nico's knee. He looks down at her hand, clearly uncomfortable, but keeps talking.

Camp songs fill the air but Will doesn't listen as he determinedly walks over to the pair. He stops in front of them and smirks.

"Hey Death Boy, you still owe me that tour," Will says teasingly.

They both look up at him, and Nico looks relieved to see him.

"I never got your name," the girl says curtly.

"Oh, my bad, I'm Will, Nico's boyfriend," he says, a smug smile on his face.

The girl's face drops and she looks at Nico, removing her hand from his leg, "You're gay?" She whisper shouts.

"Yeah? I thought you knew that," Nico tells her.

"I most certainly did not, and I spent all this time flirting with you," she huffs, storming off.

The scene that just unfolded had drawn the attention from almost all the campers. Nico flushes red but Will sits next to him proudly.

All is silent for a moment until the music and chatter begins again.

"So about that tour."

 ** _I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was on vacation and I've had a lot of writer's block. Please request more! Through reviews or PM, I really enjoy your requests, and tell me if you want to make a pt. 2 to anything. Please review and enjoy the Solangelo!_**


	16. 2 Moments

2 moments, that's what defined Percy's life.

Percy and Annabeth were safe. Percy was a teacher, Annabeth an architect. They were married, they had a house and a fish and they were happy. So happy. And so in love. They loved each other more than anything.

Soulmates, that's what people said they were. Their life was totally on track. Annabeth rising to the top of the architecture world, Percy was an amazing teacher. Then everything was turned upside down. Sure, they wanted it to happen relatively soon. But this was unexpected, they were thrilled, but so surprised and so unprepared.

Annabeth was pregnant.

They were going to have a baby.

When Annabeth told Percy he was completely silently at first, then the toilet exploded.

Annabeth was now 7 months pregnant, it was a girl, and she is now starting to work from home. That was the compromise, Percy wanted her to take maternity leave and Annabeth wanted to work in the office.

They were both sitting at the breakfast table, Percy munching on Fruit Loops, Annabeth eating toast with pickles on it.

"I have to run a few errands today while you're at school, just to the grocery store and to your mom's to pick something up," Annabeth said.

Percy looks up warily, "Okay, just be safe and tell me if anything happens," he says, the overprotectiveness in him showing.

Annabeth smiles and shakes her head, "Nothing will happen Seaweed Brain."

Percy stands and brings his bowl to the sink, and grabs his stuff and walks to the door. Annabeth meets him there and kisses him goodbye,"I love you Seaweed Brain, have a good day."

Percy grins at her, "I love you too, Wise Girl. And you little one," he says, looking down at her swollen stomach.

He waves goodbye and dashes to the driveway and gets in his car.

It's 5th period at the high school Percy teaches at and his favorite class comes in.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," students greet as they walk in and take their seats.

"How is everybody?" He asks as the bell rings, sitting in the edge of his desk.

In response, he gets a chorus of "goods" and "fines" from the students.

One girl raises her hand. Percy nods at her, waiting for her question.

"How is Annabeth and the baby?" She asks.

He grins at their mention, and drops his head.

"They're good, thanks for asking. Annabeth is finally working from home and she's running a few errands today. Anyway, where did we leave off yesterday? Oh yeah, Greek mythology. As this is a mythology course, I hope you're all familiar with arguably the most famous era of gods, monsters, and heroes."

He's just assigned the class work when his phone rings. He sees and unknown number and his brows furrow. Percy answers and is immediately concerned.

"Is this Percy Jackson, husband of Annabeth Jackson?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm from Bellevue Hospital Center, I'm so sorry sir, your wife was hit by car, sh-"

Percy doesn't hear the rest of what she says because his phone fall from his hand and shatters on the floor. He is frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Um, Mr. Jackson, are you okay?" A student asks.

"W-what? I-I have to go, someone go tell the principal," he says, rushing from the room and out of the school.

He doesn't go to his car or anything, there is no time. He sprints to the hospital. His legs are burning and his chest is heaving, but he has to get to Annabeth and his baby. He bursts in through the doors and runs to a desk.

"M-my wife. She's here, she's pregnant. H-her name is Annbeth Jackson. Please, I need to see her," he stutters out through the panic drowning his every sense.

"Okay sir, just give me a second," the man says, "I'm sorry sir, she was rushed into surgery to save the baby."

"What floor?" Percy asks.

"I can't tell you that sir, not until I'm confirmed of your relationship with the patient."

"What fucking floor is my wife on!" Percy roars.

"Sir, I'm going to call security."

Percy just starts running for the stairs. Surgery rooms are on the fifth floor but the maternity wing is on the sixth. That's where she is. Percy dashes up the stairs and runs to the maternity wing. He is sprinting down the halls, past pregnant women walking and nurses. He sees what appears to be an operating room and a head of blonde curls through the window.

"Annabeth!" He shouts, running the the doors, pushing them open.

He's sick at the sight in front of him. Annabeth is beaten to a pulp and blood covers her whole body.

"Sir, you need to leave, right now," nurses say, trying to push him out.

All the rage in Percy deflates and he is overwhelmed with sorrow.

"W-why, why doesn't she have an heart monitors attached to her, you have to make sure she's not dead," Percy says, already knowing the answer to his own question.

He is brought out of the operating room and shown to a waiting area. He sits in a chair. Families all around him are waiting for news, for good news.

Sobs rack Percy's body and he can feel the eyes on him. He sits there for hours, tears never failing to rush down his cheeks.

"Mr. Jackson," a nurse says.

He looks up. The nurse continues, "I'm so sorry, neither your wife or daughter made it."

Percy is stunned. He just nods and stands up, leaving the hospital. He walks back to thei- his house robotically. As he enters, he collapses onto the floor and cries. He doesn't move for days. Heartbreaking sobs can be heard form the whole house.

After 5 days, there is a knock on the door. By that point, Percy is numb. He stands and gets the door to see Jason and Piper standing there smiling.

"Hey bro! What's up? Nobody has heard from you in a few days. You don't look too good, Annabeth keeping you up all night I bet. Anyway, we wanted to tell you in person. Piper is pregnant!" Jason exclaims and they both smile wider.

Percy is silent for a moment. Then he collapses and the tears come again. He is screaming and sobbing and Piper and Jason don't know what to do. Piper sits down next to Percy, "Hey Perce, what's wrong? Where is Annabeth? I'll go get her and everything will be okay," she says, trying to console him.

"GO AWAY!" Percy screams, many pipes in the house explode and Jason grabs Piper and pulls her behind him protectively.

"Percy, that's completely uncalled for. What happened?" Jason tells back angrily.

Percy stands up and glares at them both, rage dancing in his eyes.

"I said go away, leave. I don't want you here. I want to die," Percy spits at them.

"Hey, hey, hey, Percy, what the hell happened?" Piper asks, "Where is Annabeth?"

"She's in a morgue, dead, with my baby."

Silence, and then Percy slams his door shut.


	17. Deals and Neighbors (Solangelo)

"Nico, you're gonna die on me," Will sighs as he walks into their kitchen to see Nico with the familiar golden arch bag.

Nico rolls his eyes and and eats another chicken nugget.

"Will, I'll be fine," Nico chuckles.

"No, you won't. How about this, every time you get McDonald's, you do 40 sit ups and 40 push ups," Will says, thinking Nico will turn his offer down.

Instead, he just shrugs and stands to throw out his trash, "Fine by me, I'll do it now."

Will is shocked and Nico smirks at him then walks to their living room and moves furniture out of the way. He pulls off his shirt and throws a glance over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend who is blushing furiously at Nico. Will is entranced by Nico's torso. His sweatpants were already having dangerously low on his waist and now he has no shirt on. Nico has grown a lot since the Giant War. Who wouldn't in six years. He's taller than Will and is very lean, but that doesn't stop him from still being quite, ah, toned, as Will would say. Nico sits on the floor and motions for Will to sit in front of him.

"Hold my feet," he commands as Will scurries over.

Will does as he's told and sits, leaning slightly over Nico, keeping his surprisingly small feet in place. Nico lays back, and puts his arms behind his head.

"1," he begins, sitting up and planting a kiss on Will's lips.

Will is even more flushed by the surprise kiss and he gets a ridiculous grin on his face.

The process repeats 38 more times until

Nico is in his final sit up.

"And 40," he says, sitting up and grabbing Will's face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Will makes a surprised sound but doesn't stop it, why would he?

Nico pulls away abruptly just as Will tries to deepen the kiss more.

"I have push ups to do," Nico smirks.

"I think they can wait," Will whispers, still flustered.

"Nah, I'll do them now."

Nico begins to do push-ups and occasionally peers up at Will who is adamantly watching Nico's back muscles.

When Nico finishes, he stands and immediately walks to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and downing it quickly. He leans against the counter, his lower back pressed against the edge as he blows hair from his eyes. Will is still frozen in place, red as a tomato. Nico laughs at the sight and walks over to his boyfriend.

"You okay there, mi amore?" He ask, his Italian accent more prominent when he's tired (it's also thicker when he's angry or, ah, excited, but that's for a different time).

Will nods slowly and faces Nico.

"Darlin', you drive me insane," Will whispers and then lunges at Nico, fervently attacking his lips. Nico smiles into the kiss as he pushes Will back in the couch so Nico is braced on his elbows above him. Nico bites at Will's lips and Will tangles his fingers in Nico's hair. Just as things get more heated, there is a knock at their apartment door. Nico pulls away, frustrated in more ways than one. He stands up and walks to the door, silently fuming at being interrupted and whips the door open only to face his obnoxious neighbor. She is always flirting with him and it really gets on his nerves. She looks a little taken back but excited and her eyes roam his torso as Nico realizes he is still shirtless. He sighs and runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"What do you want?" He asks her, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh," she starts, her eyes shooting up to meet his eyes, "I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar."

Nico sighs and opens the door wider, beckoning her in. She comes in and follows awkwardly as he goes to the kitchen. He is rummaging around in the cabinets when Will walks in, his own shirt discarded as well and hair equally messy.

Their neighbor just drops her head, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Just a cup?" Nico calls over his shoulder.

"Um, yeah. Thanks a lot," she responds.

He brings it over to her and gives her strained smile. She looks at him and starts to speak, "It's really cool to see two best friends so comfortable around each other as to walk shirtless."

Will grumbles in the corner at her comment and Nico rolls his eyes, done with her stupidity.

"We aren't best friends. Okay we are, but we are also dating. I'm hella gay and he is sexually attracted to cooking materials and me. We're both shirtless because you very rudely ruined my chance at getting laid."

Will snorts at Nico's last comment and the girl looks horrified.

"Um, I'm sorry, I should, uh, go," she says, running out.

Nico and Will are silent for a moment until they both bust out laughing. It takes several minutes for it to die down.

"You can still get laid you know."

 ** _I don't even know what this is_**


	18. Soulmate Floral and Punk (Solangelo AU)

The first words your soulmate speaks to you are written on your wrist. It's a well-known fact among everybody. Some people don't have any words, and some people have more than one. It really depends on the person. And when the words turn red, your soulmate is dead.

I walk into the flower shop hurriedly and rush up to the counter. I then make eye contact with the prettiest boy I have ever seen. He has the darkest eyes, they look like a black hole that can and wants to consume me at any moment. He has dark hair that is messily strewn across his forehead and his features are simultaneously delicate and brooding. He is soft looking pink lips that make me go a little bit mad. A lavender flower crown is perched upon his head. He is wearing a matching lavender shirt and black skinny jeans. Like I said, the prettiest boy I have ever seen.

I realize I am standing at the counter awkwardly and staring, so I stutter out "I need 200 sunflowers, I forgot my moms birthday."

The boys eyes go wide and he takes a sharp intake of breath. His mouth forms an O shape as he stands frozen. He suddenly begins to speak, "Well fuck me with a rubber duck, I think you're my soulmate."

It's my turn to freeze up. I look down at my tattoo covered arm to see the only words I was born with, 'Well fuck me with a rubber duck, I think you're my soulmate' written across my wrist.

I stare at him, unsure of what to do. There are a million thoughts running through my head, most of which are referring to how hot he is. I see him tilt his head at me and his mouth move, but I don't hear what he says because I am so lost in thought.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, what does your wrist say," he repeats.

I show him my wrist, and he grabs it. His eyes almost burst out of his head. He looks up at me and I catch his gaze. We are having a stare down for what feels like forever, until I realize he is still holding my hand. I flush red and pull my hand away. He blushes too. We stand in an awkward silence until he speaks up, "My name is Nico."

I grin at him, "I'm Will."

"Well Will, I like your tattoos and I like coffee," Nico says smirking, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands.

I grin at him and quickly give him my number. By the time I exit the shop, there is an irrevocable smile etched onto my face. I float home and all I can think about is our date tomorrow.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the worst pain I have ever felt. It's like someone so purine acid into a fresh knife wound on my wrist. I scream and hold back tears, gasping for air. I grab my wrist and rush to the bathroom, but by the time I get there the pain has subsided. I look down to the words etched on my skin that are now red.

?

 ** _Sorry I'm such an awful person who never updates ever._**


	19. Immortality (Percabeth AU) (TW)

His shirt had a hole in it. His favorite shirt. It can't be fixed, won't ever be. The method used to make it was retired centuries ago. That was his breaking point, it's silly really, that a shirt is what made him regret everything.

Well, that and when she died. That made him hate himself more than anything. Still does.

Consequences of immortality, they have been hitting him hard lately. Songs stuck in his head and he doesn't know the ending (he is also the only one who knows them). Blue food dye was banned due to the chemical imbalance it caused. Losing copies of his favorite books and never being able to replace them. It's like they're all piling up. Everything he will never know again or hear or smell or taste or see. Once he forgets, they are gone.

His shirt was what set him over the edge. He was done, he didn't want to live anymore. He screamed, letting out all the pain that centuries of life brings. His coffee table was flipped instantly, dishes shattered, the walls destroyed. He is sobbing and screaming and so angry. All he can feel is anger overwhelming his every sense. Every toilet and faucet in the house explodes, but he doesn't care. He just wants to die. He doesn't want to live alone anymore. He doesn't want to be lonely. He is smashing pictures when he comes across the last picture of her. He freezes, gripping the frame tightly, then collapses,

"Please, kill me, someone please kill me," he pleads, to any god listening.

He is clutching the photo of her like it's the only thing worth anything, it is, at least to him. Tears are rolling down his face, and he pleads to be killed.

He is ignored. So he lays there for days, crying, holding her photo, doing nothing else. He just wants to see her again, not a photo, her. Hug her, kiss her one last time. His breathing has been slowing for days, and finally, his lungs can't support him anymore. He stops breathing, his years of life worth nothing in the end.

But he sees her again. His Annabeth, and that's worth everything.

 **I am such an awful person who never updates and makes so many typos. More prompts please**.


	20. I'm giving up on you (Percabeth AU)

Based off "Say Something" by A Great Big World

The adrenaline rush of battle fills Percy's veins. The feeling of power course through him as he slashes again and again at the army ahead of him. Enemies fall at his feet as he allows himself to lose awareness as he basks in the feeling of death. He feels he can control the world with a single word from his lips and he conquers, as he massacres. Blood splatters across his face a she advances.

Slash, slash, down

Slash, slash, down

He whirls around to see his enemies coming from the opposite direction and he says the picture of war. Bodies of demigod and monster alike litter the ground, battle rages around him. He whips his head to the side as he hears an anguished cry as he watches Annabeth fall and he is frozen. His weapon fall from his hand and his face slacks. All he can hear is the blood coursing through his head. Percy falls to the ground as his knees buckle, but he won't let himself break just yet. He gropes around for his sword as he is blinded by tears and immediately stands when his hand finds it. He rushes over to Annabeth's body and slides to his knees. Sobs are racking his body and he pulls Annabeth's head onto his lap. He yanks up Annabeth's shirt to find the wound, there was too much blood on her shirt to find the source with it still on. He nearly vomits at the sight of the already festering stab wound through Annabeth's torso. It's blackened by what Percy assumes is poison and blood is pouring from it. Annabeth is pale and clammy and her chest is rapidly rising and falling. Percy doesn't know what to do, so he takes his shirt off to try and places it on the wound and pushes on it, trying to stop the bleeding. Annabeth moans in pain, as tears escape his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding. Then you'll be okay, stop the bleeding, get you some ambrosia, and you'll be okay. You are going to be okay," Percy rants in a panicky voice.

Annabeth chuckles but immediately winces, "Don't lie to yourself seaweed brain, this is fatal."

Percy allows a sob to escape his lips, "No, don't say that, you're going to be okay."

"Darling, I'm not gonna make it, please just hold me," Annabeth whispers, pain evident with every word.

Percy cries louder, squeezing his eyes shut. He gently strokes Annabeth's hair and whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Percy's chest is heaving but he won't let go of Annabeth. He won't, he can't.

"Don't leave me," Percy pleads.

"I won't," Annabeth promises.

They sit there, battle still raging around them. Blood is pooling around Annabeth and it's all over Percy's hands and clothes by now. Percy looks at it and knows that no matter how hard he scrubs, the stain of blood from his soulmate will never leave his skin. His hands are itchy with the feeling of this scarlet death coating them, but he won't dare stop holding Annabeth. Annabeth's breathing is shallower now, painfully shallow. Percy desperately wants to be able to ease the pain evident on Will's face.

Annabetg's chest stops moving and Percy wails in agony. He is screaming, so loud. Percy hunches over and clutches Annabeth, praying to every God his touch will bring her back.

"Take me instead! Please, please just take me instead! Don't take Annabeth! Take me! Please," Percy screams, his voice fading at the end.

He mouths silent pleas and looks at Annabeth's face for the last time. Annabeth's eyes are open, her gorgeous eyes. They look dead now, like a drawing. Every breath hurts without Annabeth in the world, nothing is worth it.

You only get one person, Annabeth was Percy's person.

 ** _Expect a part 2 soon and I'm sorry for never updating! Read and Review!_**


End file.
